Thorns and Roses
by Amelia-Nightingale888
Summary: Story with similar themes to that of Beauty and the Beast, Rose is captured and enslaved in Uru'baen castle and Murtagh must learn to love and change his true name before the powerful enchantments placed on him and Thorn by Galbatorix overcome them forever. Only then can they save the empire from destruction. Starts during Brisingr. MurtaghXOC


**DISCLAIMER –** Characters, (apart from Rose) and inheritance story line etc belong to Christopher Paolini although I wish they belonged to me because they are amazing!

Hey guys, this is my first Fanfic, so please be kind! But I'm always open to constructive criticism so reviews would be GREATLY appreciated, they also let me know whether it's worth carrying on the story or not!

**Prologue**

Murtagh winced as he dabbed the cool poultice onto the lacerations on his back. He had lost count of how many times Galbatorix had had him struck by the torturer, the tyrant king didn't like getting his hands dirty by punishing his subjects himself for their failures and Murtagh had failed him greatly today. It was the second time he had let his rider brother and his dragon evade his grasp by now, although this time it hadn't been voluntarily. Murtagh's heart throbbed and his back ached, being forced to punish innocents day after day wasn't an existence he thought was worth living for. Sensing Murtagh's melancholy mood Thorn crooned and leaned over to nuzzle his rider comfortingly as they sat together in the castle's great dragon hold. Murtagh smoothed Thorns scaled snout as the dragon tried to comfort his rider by conveying calm feelings through their telepathic link.

"Do you think there really is still hope for us Thorn?" Murtagh whispered as he carefully pulled his shirt over his back. He would have to heal his wounds later after he had recuperated the strength that he had lost in the battle.

_**There is always hope.**_ Thorn replied softly.

"You think it's possible then? What Eragon said today, to change our true names? To get free of this curse that Galbatorix uses to bind us here to him as slaves."

_**All I know is once you lose track of yourself, you are more easily led astray into darkness, if you do choose to pursue Eragon's idea then proceed with caution. **_

At that Murtagh's hands knotted into a tight ball of frustration on his lap and he started to shake.

"I CANNOT SIMPLY CHANGE WHO I AM ON A BREATH OF WIND!" He bellowed at the wall. "WHAT DOES ERAGON EXPECT OF ME? TO BECOME A TRUE VILLAIN, A MERCILESS KILLER? MAYBE THEN MY TRUE NAME WOULD CHANGE BUT WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT BE?"

_**Hush Murtagh.**_ Thorn said. _**No one ever said it would be easy. **_

"It's unfair" All the earlier rage in Murtagh's tone had gone and now he didn't sound much more than a boy.

_**Life is unfair.**_ Thorn mused in reply.

"Why me? I've been cursed since the day I was bought into this world, I wonder if Eragon would have managed to endure this hell if fate had deemed us born the other way round?"

_**We can never know what might have been, only what might accomplish if we set our minds to a task. Setting ourselves free is not impossible, there will be another way.**_

"I suppose you're right Thorn, as always. I mustn't loose help if there is any chance of us succeeding." Murtagh paused for a few short seconds while he thought, ransacking his mind for ideas. "There must be someone more knowledgeable in these subjects than us, someone we could question, get help from"

_**Promise me you'll be careful though, if Galbatorix finds out... When he hurts you I feel the pain too you know and he would punish you greatly for this…**_

"I know, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be careful" Murtagh sighed with fatigue and let his head loll against Thorn's large shoulder as the dragon settled down to sleep. Murtagh's eyelids felt heavy as he watched the clouds outside through the large entrance to the keep chasing each other across the blood red sky as thousands of flickering candles were gradually lit in the city hundreds of meters below. Up here, in the tallest tower of Uru'baen castle, looking down upon the world suddenly made Murtagh feel incredibly isolated despite Thorns presence by his side and he felt what was like a knot of sadness constricting itself in his belly.

_**Try not to dwell on it, **_Thorn said, sensing his melancholy mood. _** You need your sleep after what we've been through today, everything will seem better in the morning. **_

"Will it?" Murtagh replied in a choked whisper.

_**Sleep. **_Thorn repeated, spreading one of his scarlet wings over him to encase him in snug darkness. _**Everything will be alright in the end.**_

The next thing he knew Murtagh was looking at the crescent moon through eyes blurred by slumber and the dragon hold around him had descended into darkness. Murtagh yawned widely, realising that Thorn had retracted his wing and blinked several times trying to clear his head before catching sight of a flash of fur in the window on the far side of the cavernous room. Murtagh blinked again, this time in surprise and shook his head; surely he had just imagined it? But no, now there was a silhouette of a thick tail weaving from side to side in the moonlight.

_**Thorn!**_ Murtagh exclaimed urgently through their telepathic link, rousing the dragon from his sleep.

_**What is it?**_ He replied, blinking his large dark ruby eyes as he let them adjust to the darkness.

_**There's something there, by the window**_. Just after he finished his sentence a cat stepped out of the shadows. Thorn stiffened in surprise and a growl rippled through his body, emanating from his throat but Murtagh held his ground as he surveyed the imposter. The animal was lean, although with shaggy black fur, tufted ears and seemingly oversized paws and Murtagh took account of the small white fangs that curved down from its upper jaw. The cat glared back, its amber eyes glowing with its own positive intensity as it steadily approached.

"A werecat" Murtagh whispered in awe. He had heard the tales as a child but had never thought them to be true.

_**It would appear young rider, that you are in need of assistance**_... The cat purred slowly in Murtagh's mind and he stopped a few short meters away. He blinked in surprise, he knew werecats were supposed to be intelligent creatures associated with magic but he still hadn't exactly been expecting it to _speak. _

"How do you know about that?" He questioned immediately.

_**Us werecats know many things, but are very selective about who we share that knowledge with and very secretive about where we source it. So I'm afraid you'll have to save that question for another time.**_ The cat said cryptically and it almost appeared bored as it raised one of its large paws to its face in order to inspect its gleaming claws.

_**What is your name?**_ Thorn asked, eyeing the cat sceptically.

_**I go by many names, but if you are looking for a proper one you will have to seek elsewhere. However, you may call me Solembum. **_

Thorn growled in response and bared his teeth in a show of hostility, making the shaggy fur on the cats back stand up erect.

"Calm Thorn!" Murtagh said hastily as he got to his feet. Once Thorn had settled he dubiously approached the cat to kneel on one knee a meter or two before it. "Why would you want to help us?" He whispered, gazing intently into the cats wild green eyes. He swore they had been amber a moment ago.

_**Because it's about time that somebody showed the two of you an ounce of kindness and anyway, my kind isn't exactly in favour of living under Galbatorix's tyrannical rule for eternity. We are eager to witness the events that will be catalysed if you are successful in achieving what it is that you seek. **_

Murtagh considered Solembum's words for a short while as he tried to unravel the nervous knot that his insides were becoming then slowly nodded.

"So you think you have the answers that I and Thorn seek?"

_**Oh, I know I have the answers that you seek, but I think the question is are you capable of accomplishing what must be done? **_

"What is it we must do?"

_**For once I'm afraid Shur'tugal; these actions can only be accomplished by you and you alone. They will affect Thorn but it is only you who can accomplish them. **_The werecat paused to look Murtagh in the eye and the rider nervously chewed his lip. Such feelings were not familiar to him but he felt exceedingly vulnerable whenever he revealed innermost emotions and thoughts.

_**You have probably guessed Shur'tugal, that there is more than one answer to your problem, although I am sure many of these options would not appeal to you. Changing your true name involves changing who you are and there are very few things or emotions strong enough to do that. **_

"I know all of this!" Murtagh moaned impatiently.

_**Hush! The cat hissed. Do you want the knowledge I'm offering to you or not? **_

Murtagh nodded his head in apology and remained silent, willing the werecat to continue.

_**The only option for you that does not involve descending into madness, becoming a merciless killer or... being crippled is to... fall in love. **_

Murtagh blinked as his heart fluttered. "F-f-fall in love?" He stammered in shock.

_**Yes, completely and irrevocably, only that will do. You need to learn to care for another greater than you care for yourself and that true selflessness will change you. **_

"You might as well of just condemned me here and now" Murtagh groaned as a sense of despair swept through his heart.

Do not lose hope rider, of all things love is probably the strangest and most unpredictable.

"But what girl would ever look at me and manage to see anything but this-this... beast! Pray-tell werecat!" He spat.

_**A girl more sensitive and caring than any you've ever met obviously.**_

"Oh, and where am I supposed to find one of them?" Murtagh exclaimed as he gazed upwards exasperatedly towards the vaulted ceiling.

_**Oh we have our ways...**_ The cat purred.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Murtagh questioned getting slightly fed up of the cats cryptic ways but when he turned back to Solembum his eyes fell on a bare patch of stony floor and the werecat was gone.

Chapter 1 should be up shortly, in the meantime please REVIEW!


End file.
